In the manufacture of extrusions, as for example aluminum extrusions used as window frame components or the like, it is conventional to cut the long extrusions received from the extrusion equipment into lengths such as ten to fourteen feet, and then to bundle the lengths of extrusions together for shipment to the user of the extrusions, that is, to the fabricator who converts the extrusions into finished goods. Typically, such bundles consist of a large number of extrusions formed into a pile made up of a number of extrusions arranged side by side as well as vertically one above another. The bundles are held together by encircling strapping or bands. Usually, either wood strips or corrugated cardboard strips or both are arranged around the outside of the bundle, between the bundle and the bands, as padding to protect the extrusions from damage from the bands.
In such type of bundling, the long bundles of extrusions tend to be irregular in cross sectional shape and the number of extrusions per bundle may vary. Thus, when the bundles are loaded upon trucks for shipment, they tend to tip over. Where bundles are stacked, one upon another and along side of each other in a truck bed or body, there is considerable difficulty in unloading the truck. Usually, the bundles are handled by using belt-like slings which are manually arranged beneath each bundle and lifted by a suitable hoist. However, the lifting of a bundle out of a truck often causes other bundles to fall over.
The handling of such bundles is not only troublesome and time-consuming, but also presents hazards to the men who are called upon to move, load and unload such bundles on trucks or within a shop. Moreover, a relatively large quantity of cardboard, wood and other padding material used when tying the bundles together is required which results in considerable waste of such materials after the bundles are disassembled for final use of the extrusions in fabricating finished products.
Furthermore, when conventional hoists are used, the variable length of the extrusions and the difficulty in accurately hooking up the belt-like slings at the center of gravity of a bundle causes each bundle to tip precariously as it is being moved by the hoist. While two-point lifting is possible, this requires two belt-like slings to be manually arranged beneath each bundle and thus requires additional hoist apparatus and additional manual labor.
Hence the invention herein relates to an improved system and method for forming, storing and transporting bundles of long extrusion or extrusion-like elements which eliminate many of the handling problems and considerably reduce the cost of handling such type bundles.